Weekend Get-Away
by Stefanotis
Summary: Oneshot about Nightwing taking Starfire on a mini-vacation.


Two teens made their way along a rocked path, green trees surrounding them on both sides, sun shining, and wind blowing towards their direction. They basked in the beauty and glory that mother nature had to offer and it was very rare that they got to see this side of California, rarely having a day to themselves and not having to answer an alert.

The summer was ending and with fall approaching crime would be at an all time high and their time would be more limited together as Dick would have constant paperwork to fill out.

This was their last weekend to spend as much time together as they could and after getting approvals from the other Titans, Dick surprised his alien girlfriend with a two-day vacation in a secluded area in California. He had whipped out his personal credit card courtesy of Bruce Wayne and rented out a log cabin by a small lake, with a fishing boat, and a fully stocked fridge.

The first day they had taken the boat out in the middle of the lake and Dick had taught Starfire how to fish. She was eager to learn, he could give her that, but fishing took time and she was growing very impatient with just sitting on the boat so after finishing their lunch, he picked her up and threw her in the water.

They splashed around and raced each other from point A to point B to see who would have to cook dinner that night and she won, him letting her win because her ass just looked too good in a bikini for him not to be behind her.

The remainder of the night was spent snuggling under the covers and making love to one another.

"Richard, you know where we are going?"

His eyes looked over her, the hologram ring hiding her true beauty and he cursed himself for having to do this to her but even though it was a secluded area, he didn't want to take the chances.

It was either he stay as Nightwing or she became Kory Anders and she didn't want him to hide his eyes, so she took one for the team this time.

"It won't be much longer beautiful" he told her as they walked hand in hand. "This is nice, right?"

She smiled at him and gave him a nod, "Thank you for taking me on the mini vacation. I like it when it is just you and I."

Dick gave his girl a wink before leaning in for a kiss, "I wanted to spend time with you before our work gets too busy. You know I would love to take you on a real vacation some day."

"I know that" she said. "But I also know that we sacrifice our time with what we do so I enjoy my time with you wherever we may be."

He loved the way she was always optimistic no matter what the situation was with them and any girl would probably be annoyed with the fact that his time was limited with her and that they couldn't do cute dates and vacations like this often but Starfire was different than any girl he's ever met.

She didn't care about the material things and whether or not he was buying her expensive gifts like jewelry or clothes but he oh so adores the smile and blush on her face whenever he does gift her with something special.

Dick's eyes studied the path and he knew that in a few moments their destination will be right around the corner. It didn't take Starfire any longer to realize where they were going and the distant sound of water gave the surprise away, her eyes bulging out and her hand leaving his for a moment.

The destination was a beautiful green area with various colorful flowers and trees as well as a rocked waterfall with crystal clear water.

Starfire noticed the small picnic area set up in the corner with two glasses of wine and bottle and she twirled before jumping in her boyfriend's arms and giving him a tender kiss on the lips, "You are amazing!"

Dick placed his hands on her back and chuckled at her, "Just something special before we have to head back tomorrow morning. Thought you'd enjoy a nice hike and we can end it here and watch the sunset later on."

She jumped off of him before running over to the water while stripping out of her clothes and giving her boyfriend a sultry look. "Perhaps we do not need to make our swimsuits dirty?" she asked before proceeding to wiggle out of her bikini bottoms.

Completely naked, she gave him a girly giggle before stepping back a few steps and running full force and cannon balling into the water.

He could have died and went to Heaven right then and there but instead he got that goofy grin he always gets right before sex and stripped as fast as he could to jump in after her.

She swam towards him, their eyes meeting and never looking away, and he grabbed at her bottom to wrap her legs around him. Their mouths met, teeth clinked together, and tongues fought for dominance.

Hands groped, hair was pulled, and breathing was always optional.

They pulled away for just a few seconds.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"Shut up and do not stop" she commanded.

And he did not stop.


End file.
